


A Story About a Prince

by NoblestRomanOfThemAll (AnxiouslyGoing)



Series: Before They Were Found [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Found Family AU, Kid!Roman, Logan - Freeform, kid!Logan, roman - Freeform, sanders sides au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyGoing/pseuds/NoblestRomanOfThemAll
Summary: Roman is tired of all the stories being more about princesses than princes and decides he's going to fix that. He just needs a little help from Logan.
Series: Before They Were Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	A Story About a Prince

"How do you write witch?" 

"Hm?" Logan glanced up from his math homework. 

"Witch," Roman said again. "How do you spell it?" 

"W-i-t-c-h," Logan answered. "What are you doing?" 

"All the stories that have princes in them are about the princess so I'm going to make a story that's just about the prince," Roman answered matter-of-factly. He finished scribbling something in his notebook then turned it around. "See?" 

Logan squinted at a stick figure in a triangle dress with...a train on the back? "Is that a princess?" 

Roman almost looked affronted. "No, silly. That's the Dragon-Witch. She's trying to steal the prince."

"A Dragon-Witch? I've never heard of that before."

"Weeeellll, it was just supposed to be a dragon, but I can't know how to draw a dragon so I made it a witch that can turn into a dragon." 

Logan nodded solemnly, trying to encourage his new little brother. "That's a very good idea. Like Maleficent." 

Roman's arms fell to his sides and he let out a moan. "Awww. I wanted to just be my idea. Now I have to start all over." 

"Ro, wait," Logan pushed himself up so he was sitting crossed legged on the floor. "Can I see your drawing again?" 

The kindergartener plopped with a pout next to Logan and flopped the book into his lap. 

"Let's see.... you're Dragon-Witch is orange, aaand she doesn't have horns, let's see... is she a Fairy?" 

"No, she's just a witch." 

"Ah, well then that settles it. She's very different from Maleficent." 

"But they both can turned into dragons." 

"True. But we can both run and we’re not the same. It's okay if things are a little bit the same." 

"Yeah?" Roman asked hopefully. 

"Of course it is. I think it's very cool that your Dragon-Witch still looks kind of like a dragon even when she's just being a witch. Why is she trying to steal the prince?" 

"Because she's a dragon. Dragons steal stuff." 

"That's a very good point. Is the Dragon-Witch going to win?" 

"No. The prince is going to fight her with a sword." 

"Does the Dragon-Witch have a sword?" 

"No, she has a really big ice stick." 

Logan's brow furrowed. "You mean an icicle?" 

"I guess," Roman shrugged and scribbled a blue streak into the Dragon-Witch's hand. "After the prince beats up the Dragon-Witch he's gonna run away and look for the other prince." 

"Is the other prince his friend?" 

"Nuh-uh. It's his brother. The Dragon-Witch stole him too. She hid him but it was a long time ago so she forgot. That's why she wants to steal the other prince." 

Logan simply nodded at that. He wanted to run away to find his brother too. "It sounds like the Dragon-Witch likes stealing people." 

"Yeah, she's mean." 

"What's the prince going to do after he finds his brother?" 

"They're gonna run away and start a new kingdom and there's only going to be people that the Dragon-Witch stole there because they're gonna go rescue them too." 

Logan smiled softly at that. "That sounds like a good idea. You're a really good story teller, Roman."

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first in a set of stories that takes place before the beginning of the Found Family AU. I can't guarantee that they will show up in exact chronological order because, like many writers, I am at the mercy of the muse. This series will be titled Before They Were Found.


End file.
